Unexpected Reunion!
by Xenawritinq
Summary: [Modern AU] When Law meets a cheerful boy named Monkey D. Luffy on a cold winter night, he's left mesmerized by the experience. No more than 2 months later, the young boy becomes his roommate. How will Law be able to handle this?
1. Prologue

Law walked down the street and couldn't help but shiver a bit. On a 25 degree night it was nearly impossible not to. It was the weekend and he wanted to go out, disregarding his homework which was usually unlike him but he didn't feel like dealing with it anymore.

He really didn't know why he agreed to this.

People did tell him he was a bit of a shut-in who didn't talk to others as much as he should, and he was always wrapped up in some kind of human anatomy text book and never having fun. Still, he usually didn't care but for some reason today he decided he would go outside some.

Looking for a bench, he spotted one near a park and noticed there was someone already sitting on it. It was the only bench that wasn't already occupied, and he wasn't about to go home just because of a little problem he could fix, he decided to just sit.

Honestly, he was just hoping that whoever he was down next to wasn't nearly as awkward as he was.

When he went over to the bench, upon closer inspection, he noticed there was someone who looked like a little kid of the age of 15. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked and pointed to the spot next to him.

The boy looked up at his with his big brown eyes. "Hmm? Oh, not at all." he responded and went back to looking up at the sky, his breath fogging up in the air.

Law sat down and sighed, trying to scoot to the edge of the bench so he didn't just look like some creepy pedophile trying to hunt down little boys.

He shivered at the thought of all the passersby giving him dirty looks, thinking he was a pedophile weirdo.

Not wanting to be sitting there in an awkward silence, he decided to make basic conversation. "What's a kid like you doing out here? Where are your parents?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Kid? I'm not a kid, I'm 17!" he exclaimed and frowned up at Law.

"Oh, right. Sorry then..." his voice trailed off as he thought of something else to say. "So why are you out here sitting at this bench?" he asked after a few moments of thinking.

Luffy sighed quietly into the cold night air. His thoughts drifted off far from what he was originally thinking so he could answer this stranger's questions. "I guess I'm just taking time to... admire nature...?" he said but it came out as more of a question than an actual statement. "So why are you sitting here?" he asked and smiled.

"Well my friends say I'm a bit of a recluse. I don't have many friends and I spent most of my time studying instead of talking to other people," he answered with a straight face.

"Studying? Shishishi, that's boring!" Luffy remarked before thinking more about what Law said. "So... you said you don't friends, right?"

Law nodded in agreement and slightly scowled at Luffy's remark on his studying habits, but he quickly disregarded the thought.

"Well, why though? You seem like you're an interesting guy," he questioned and tilted his head a bit.

Law sighed. "I just... don't really do well with people. I mean, believe me, I want to. But it's just... hard," after he said that he realized he seemed to be opening up a little bit more to his stranger than he thought he would. Usually, he wouldn't have said more than just a two or three word answer but this kid's carefree attitude seemed to be contagious in a way.

Law definitely wasn't expecting that.

"Well, I think I could help you open up to people a bit more. I mean, I have a lot of friends and I could introduce you to them and maybe you could even get rid of your people problems. You should tr-" he was interrupted by his phone ringing and in response Law sighed. This boy sure knew how to talk a hole in people's heads.

Reaching in his pocket he looked for phone, seeming even kind of embarrassed for randomly stopping their conversation.

"Wait, um... hold on," he said and answered his phone. "Sabo? Why are you yelling...?" Luffy looked worried for a moment and for some reason that made Law have a bad feeling. "Wait, what! Ace tried to cook?! Alright, I'm coming!" he said and hung up his phone.

Law had to restrain himself from sighing in relief. For some reason, because of this boy's smiling nature it would make him sad to see the boy hear something tragic and have the happiness sucked right out him, like had happened to Law.

Brushing that depressing thought aside, Law was wondering what kind of family this boy had. Judging by what he was saying into his phone and how bubbly and not afraid to speak his mind he was, his family must have shared a bunch of those traits too.

"Well, I have to go, sorry... And, see'ya later, um..." he pause after realizing he still didn't even know the name of the person he'd been talking to. Even he was surprised because usually it's the first thing he asks. But from how their conversation started there wasn't much room for him to attempt fitting that question in.

"The name's Law, Trafalgar Law." he answered, knowing that was what the boy was thinking since he looked embarrassed once he paused. And he knew already that the boy didn't know his name. "And you are...?"

"I'm Luffy, Monkey D. Luffy!" then he made a big smile that for some reason put Law at ease.

"Well Luffy, I might take you up on your advice to help me make friends," he said with a small toothless smile.

"Okay, see'ya Traffy!" he said while standing up before stopping almost as if he was thinking of what to do. His eyes lit up again after a few moments and Law took that as a sign that he had an idea.

Without warning, he pecked Law on the cheek. Then as he giggled he turned to leave, before turning back around one more time and smiling his signature smile and waving goodbye.

Law felt blood rush to his cheeks and he felt like if he was in a cartoon, that would be the moment his face turned tomato red. He honestly didn't even know what happened but all he knew was that he liked it.

His heart started beating a bit faster and he was blushing a bit. But he brushed it off as him getting surprised and his cheeks were only pink because of the cold. Nothing more, nothing less.

He stood up to go home but still, something about that boy intrigued him quite a bit. He wanted to see him again just so he could have the questions he wanted to ask him answered soon.

"Well, that was interesting." he muttered.


	2. First Encounter

For the first time in quite a while, Law had been genuinely happy about something and

Law had been begging for his room mate to be changed for the past few weeks or so, ever since their annoying-ness got way too much to bear for Law, who in all honesty didn't even really like talking to other people anyway.

One day once Law got back to his dorm, he looked around with his fingers crossed hoping to see his dorm mate gone and that was exactly what he got. He had to keep himself from shouting 'WOO!' super loudly, and he went inside his dorm and shut the door so at least if he wanted to do a happy dance nobody could see it.

He dropped down, feeling completely exhausted, onto the surprisingly comfy bed, not even bothering to put the covers on or take off his shoes since at that point he was just too happy for the peace and quiet and too tired to care.

An hour after dozing off on the bed, he heard the sound of his door creaking open like the person was trying to open it slowly. He sat there for a moment, crossing his fingers that the person who he was paired with now wouldn't be extremely annoying like his last one. Then, he reluctantly lifted up his head and turned.

The second he saw the guy, he immediately knew who he was looking at. It was the same boy who he'd been intrigued about for quite a while now after what he did when they first met.

Law was so ready to ask all the questions he wanted answered but he could just sit there in the awkward silence as the two stared at each other for a good 30 seconds or so.

"Hey..." Luffy started to say. "Aren't you...?"

"I'm Law, or 'Traffy' as you called me when we met," Law answered before Luffy had the chance to finish his sentence.

"Oh, shishishi, I knew it was you!" Luffy smiled and set his stuff down on the floor next to the door, which peeved Law since he had a thing about neatness, and jumped onto his bed. "Hmm..." he said while looking around.

"What is it?" Law asked, noticing Luffy's wandering eyes. He had tried to mimic the direction that Luffy's eyes were moving in but so far everything he stared at was just the bare walls of his room and the desk where Law did all of his work at and where he studied at.

"Well..." Luffy hummed a tune softly, Law couldn't remember it but he knew it sounded familiar to something he'd heard as a child. "This room seems pretty bland, you should liven it up more. Wait..." he said the last part as if what he said had reminded him of something.

"And what is it this time? More insults perhaps?" Law asked rhetorically, though he wouldn't be surprised if Luffy thought it was an actual question and took the time to answer it.

Luffy pouted as if he understood what Law meant by that, which he wasn't expecting since he thought Luffy would just think nothing of it. "I wouldn't insult you, since you're my friend. And what I was saying was that you know how you said you don't have many friends and you're a shut-in, right?"

Law sighed, Luffy sure knew how to remind someone of their flaws. Then again, Law was the one who told him and even he himself still wasn't quite sure why he told a stranger that stuff. "Yep, that's right." he answered.

"Well, I thought maybe you could meet my friends! And it could be fun, since you would be able to make some friends, and since you'd be going out side, you wouldn't be as much of a shut-in as you wouldn't been yesterday," Luffy suggested with a big smile.

"No, I can't do that. If someone that looked like me walked around with someone that looked like you, I'd look like a total pedophile," he answered blankly but still felt a little bit amused by Luffy's efforts.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Luffy crossed his arms and stuck out his tongue for a moment. "Anyway, please Traffy? It could be fun..." he asked once more and this time tried to seal the deal by doing puppy eyes.

That definitely made Law lower his guard a bit, and in an attempt to keep Luffy from making him go he looked away and pretended to be occupied with something else. "Still nope."

Law could hear Luffy say something along the lines of "This calls for drastic measures!" and that made him definitely a bit worried. And he had the right to be, because in the next few seconds he was being poked continuously by Luffy.

"Woah, hey stop it!" Law shouted in surprise as he pushed Luffy off of him. It worked and Luffy sat there for a few seconds with an unreadable expression on his face before Luffy kept doing it once more, causing Law to get increasingly annoyed.

To make matters worse, Luffy kept shouting "Come on!" over and over like he was some kind of extremely broken record.

"OKAY I GET IT! THAT'S ANNOYING!" Law shouted after a minute or two of Luffy's poking and annoying chants. He wished he hadn't of done that though because now he knew Luffy was probably going to use that as a way to make Law do what he wanted for him.

"Woo! Torao's gonna meet my friends!" Luffy said excitedly and got up from the bed and started dancing around happily like some kind of excited dog.

Law knew he shouldn't have but he still couldn't help but smile a bit at Luffy's dancing and happiness. For some reason, it's like this boy had so much happiness radiating from him that the extra bits got into everyone else, making them happy.

Before he knew it, Luffy was already texting all of his friends and telling them where to meet up at.

At least now all Law had to do was figure out what he was going to wear, and how he was going to deal with Luffy trying to force him to make friends.

* * *

Law walked alongside Luffy towards the place they were going to. Luffy didn't give him an exact name but all he knew was that it was going to be some kind of food place that his friend worked at. _'Great, now one of the waiters is going to be Luffy's friend too? It's like this guy can make friends with anything...'_ Law thought.

After 10 minutes or so of walking and Law getting disapproving looks from strangers walking by the two of them, (Law assumed that his theory that everyone would think he was just a creep walking with a teenager were true, and the fact that Luffy was pretty short didn't help either) they were in front of a luxurious looking building called the "Baratie".

Law had heard about the building and it's apparently orgasmic food, but people also told him it was expensive there and the lines were way too long so he stayed away from it; not wanting to wait hours in line just for that when he could get fast food.

"Is this where your friend works?" Law asked as they started walking past the lines of people in luxurious dresses and classy tuxedos, (which made Law feel under dressed since he just had pants on and a grey sweatshirt) everyone giving them dirty looks either because of the fact that they were just cruising right on by the line or because of how the two looked together.

"Yep, and since he works here his dad, the owner, has made arrangements for us to not have to wait in a line..." Luffy's voice trailed off as he looked over both of his shoulders as if about to tell Law a secret. "And don't tell anyone... but we get more food for the same price since we're his friends..." Luffy whispered while up on his tiptoes.

Then they walked over to a fairly large table near the kitchen where 5 other people sat. A person with light blue hair, a guy with short green hair, a girl with short orange hair, another person with curly black hair and a surprisingly long nose, and lastly a woman with long black hair that seemed older than all the rest and apparently a lot calmer too.

 _'Quite the interesting group...'_ Law thought as Luffy sat down and his friends greeted him with smiles and 'hellos' and he looked up at Law and patted the seat next to him, which left just enough room for Law to sit and still be comfortable. He'd be lying if he said these restaurants didn't have extremely big tables, well, extremely big is an understatement.

The second Law sat down, he wasn't extremely greeted in the same way Luffy was. Hell, if you could even call it being greeted. It's more like they stared at him like he was some kind of disgusting creature who crawled out of the sewer. And that definitely made for an especially awkward silence.

"So... um..." the one with short orange hair was first to speak, and her name was apparently Nami. "Luffy... who's the new friend?" she said, looking to Luffy while she simply jabbed her thumb in Law's direction.

"Huh? Oh, shishishi, this is Law! But I call him Traffy since he's got a super duper complicated last name," Luffy said with a giant smile like he didn't even notice anything was wrong. Which, knowing Luffy, probably was the case.

'It's like this kid couldn't recognize awkwardness and tension if it in him in the back of the head with a stick.' Law thought. For some reason though, Law liked that about him.

The orange haired girl seemed nervous and kept occasionally opening her mouth for a second as if attempting to talk, but nothing was coming out. Eventually when the awkwardness got too much to bear, she spoke.

"Oh, his name is Law? Um, nice to meet you Law..." Nami said with a smile that Law could tell was obviously being forced. It's not like he was going to kill everyone, so why the tension?

Then again, Law wouldn't be surprised if these people thought he was some creepy weirdo trying to hit on their friend. Which Law thought to be understandable but he still didn't quite get why they had to be that awkward.

Luffy pouted, noticing how everyone was sitting in silence either staring at Law or trying to look away. "Why's everyone so silent? So boring..." he muttered.

Zoro attempted giving a smile despite the awkwardness. "Sorry Luffs, we're just not sure what to say." he admitted and shrugged his shoulders a bit, and Law watched as Luffy's other friends nodded or hummed in agreement.

"Well I'm going to the bathroom... so make friends, okay?" Luffy said and stood up from the table, walking the direction of the bathroom.

They all stared around in different directions, Law started at his hands and sighed, Robin and Nami looked out the window, and the rest just kept themselves occupied with their phones. But Law could definitely feel Zoro's eyes burning into the back of his head.

"So, Law... are you some kind of creep dating Luffy?" Zoro asked bluntly, and Law was a bit taken aback by how Zoro was just able to say that with no hesitation at all.

"What? No, he's just my roommate and wanted me to go with him here to 'make friends'," Law attempted explaining and even did quotation marks with his hands to emphasis what he was saying.

For a moment Zoro looked at Law in silence, like he was thinking about what he was supposed to say after that. "Roommate...? Does that mean, you watch him in his sleep or something...?" Zoro was almost whispering it to Law since Luffy was coming back from the bathroom.

Luffy dropped down onto the seat next to Law and smiled. "So what'cha talking about, guys?" he asked and looked around the group, noticing almost everyone was on their phone awkwardly except for Law, Zoro, and Robin who was watching him amusedly.

Law sighed in relief, because now that Luffy was back, Zoro couldn't ask him those awkward questions anymore. "Well, he was just accusing me fo-"

Law was cut off by Zoro whispering something to Luffy, but Law could still hear it a little. "Luffs, be careful... That guys probably only your roommate so he can do things at night to you."

Law would be lying if he said he could feel a vein twitching in his head. "Stop assuming sh|t!" he shouted as loud as he could without sounding weird, since nobody would want to yell or shout in such a place where it would earn him lots of confused gazes.

Zoro let out a fake gasp. "See, Luffy? He even yells a lot," Zoro explained but all he got was a laugh from Luffy, who they knew probably thought it was some kind of joke. Welp, so much for good first impressions between him and Zoro.

After 20 minutes (that seemed like hours because of the awkward silences and bickering between him and Zoro), a guy named Sanji, who was apparently Luffy's friend, came over to their table. And to be honest, Law couldn't be thankful enough for an excuse to stop arguing with Zoro.

"So, what would you guys like?" he asked the group with a smile that seemed pretty genuine, until his eyes darted over to Law and he had a confused look on his face for a moment, but he quickly disregarded that.

While everybody else ordered, Law didn't really pay attention to anything they were saying until Sanji lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh?" he heard himself saying in response.

"You gonna order, or what?" Sanji asked casually; the reason for that was probably because while Law wasn't paying attention Luffy had explained that the two of them were roommates and so he wasn't as tense and confused.

"Hmm..." Law didn't even know what was on the menu, so he wasn't exactly sure how to order. "I guess... I'll just have what Luffy's having...?" he said but his statement came out sounding more like a question than anything.

Sanji looked shocked for a moment but then just sighed and shook it off. "So, you're a big meat fan like he is...? Wasn't expecting that." Sanji admitted.

Law didn't understand what Sanji had meant exactly by the phrase, but he nodded once anyway so he didn't sound like he didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Alright, I'll be back with the food in a bit," Sanji said and abruptly turned towards the kitchen and walked off.

Breaking the silence, Robin stopped looking at the window to start talking. "So, Law? I'm guessing Luffy made you develop your interest for meat?"

"What?" Law was genuinely confused but quickly assumed that what she was saying tied into what the Sanji guy was also saying. "Well, I mean, I didn't need to watch somebody else eat just to wanna eat food," Law said with a shrug since that was the only thing he could think of.

Robin smiled a toothless smile knowingly (which Law honestly thought of as creepy in a way), not taking it as rude like how Law thought it would be since Law thought he sounded sarcastic.

A minute or so later he saw Sanji strategically carrying multiple plates and trying to place them down in front of the correct person. When Law got his plate though, he just sat there in silence and tilted his head a little bit in confusion.

"Huh?" he asked to nobody in particular.

Law didn't exactly like to eat much meat, but he was okay with it. Still, to see an entire plate of just slabs of meat grossed him out. Seeing Luffy looking eagerly at his though, Law suddenly had an idea.

He slowly held some of the meat from his plate out in front of Luffy, expecting him to grab it and be happy. What Law wasn't expecting though was that Luffy would kiss him on the cheek in happiness and start eating it.

For someone so friendly and clearly social, he definitely needed to learn what would be awkward and what wouldn't be. Still, Law felt himself blushing again. "Luffy, you didn't have to do that... And you can take the meat now instead of eating it out my hand now..." he said as best and least awkwardly as he could after that short, but surprising, ordeal.

"Course I did, you gave me meat!" Luffy said with a big smile after eating a mouthful of meat. 'Is this guy a bottomless hole or something?' Law thought as he watched. "Oh, I can take it now? Thanks!" he said as he gently pulled it away from Law's hand.

While Luffy was busy, Law quickly slipped his other meat slab onto Luffy's plate while he wasn't looking, because if he was then Law was almost certain that same embarrassing thing would happen again.

Law and the others were pretty bored and most of them got light and small meals so all they really could do afterward was just watch Luffy eat until Sanji came over.

"You guys need any water refills?" Sanji asked the group. Nami and Luffy nodded their heads and when Sanji looked in Law's direction and Law shook his head no, he was about to turn when he saw Law's plate completely empty.

"How do you eat even eat that fast? Were you that starving?" he asked and kept looking in Law's direction even while he was collecting the two who obliged his offer's cups.

"Uhh, no... I just gave my fo-"

"Well, it's fine. Just goes to show how good our food is!" Sanji said (he didn't even notice he interupted Law) with a hint of forced enthusiasm like he said it a million times before and it had lost his touch after a while of saying it a whole bunch.

Law sighed and rested his head on his hand while he watched Sanji walk away before turning back to the others. They appparently all had the same disinterested looks as him (except for Luffy of course). He wished there was someone who could make it at least a little less awkward but at least it was better than when they first sat down and Law was getting many a suspicious glare.

Law could tell it was gonna be a long night.


End file.
